


Жалость мальчика ко всему миру

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Character Death, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Graphic Description, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Все кого-то жалеют.Фрэнк Айеро младший не исключение.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Жалость мальчика ко всему миру

февраль, 2014.

Я жалею людей, которые режут себя, отдавая собственную кровь пустоте и невидимым монстрам вокруг. Люди считают, что это сможет им помочь, сможет избавить их от боли, сможет сделать им немножко легче. Но это не так.

_Кусая потрескавшиеся губы, мальчик, сидя в совершенно сухой ванне в одних плавках, дрожащими пальцами держал сверкающую бритву. Лезвие отражало блеклые лучи единственной лампочки в комнате, создавая солнечные зайчики на стенах и потолке, которые были сплошь покрыты трещинами и старой желтой краской. Он вытянул левую руку и подставил острое лезвие к тонкой коже запястья._

_Он боялся. Было видно. Он ужасно хотел это сделать. Было очевидно. Но что-то мешало ему. Наверное, это очередные крики матери по поводу новых порезов или издевательства одноклассников, которые вечно смеялись над ним, над его семьей, над его судьбой, над его жизнью._

_Рассматривая свою бледную кожу, выступающую синеватую ветвь из вен, парень сильнее прикусил нижнюю губу и медленно провел бритвой по запястью, сильнее прижимая ее к коже. Он делал это так медленно, растягивая боль и наслаждение одновременно._

_Ему это жутко нравилось. И он не мог с этим ничего поделать._

_Черноволосый мальчик сделал еще несколько порезов, наблюдая, как капельки крови начинают выступать на молочной коже сквозь тонкие линии, невидимые для человека._

_Он это обожал. Он обожал свою кожу, кровь и бритву, которая сейчас была вся в крови. В его крови._

_Не успел мальчик выйти из ванной и помыть бритву, как дверь резко распахнулась. Он испуганно вздрогнул и перевел взгляд со своего окровавленного запястья на человека, стоящего в дверном проеме. Там стояла его мать. Вся разъяренная, с телефоном в руках._

_В голове всплыло ужасное предположение насчет того, куда могла она позвонить. Но эта мысль вовсе не исчезла никуда, только стала более четкой, когда его мать, его любимая матушка проговорила сиплым голосом полным торжества:_

_\- Я позвонила доктору Сэлмону. Он думает, что тебе надо в больницу. В псих-больницу._

Я жалею людей, которые ждут. Они всегда ждут чего-то хорошего и верят, что это обязательно произойдет. Но это не так.

_Мальчик ждал. Ждал того момента, когда он станет нормальным. Все здесь твердят, что ты ненормальный, что ты просто псих, шизофреник, идиот или полнейший недоумок. Он ждал, когда доктор Сэлмон скажет ему долгожданные слова:_

_"- Фрэнки, ты абсолютно нормальный. Такой нормальный, как я, как твоя мама, как медсестра Джули. Ты нормальный и свободный. Ты можешь идти, дорогой."_

_Он очень сильно ждал. Он считал недели, дни, часы, минуты и даже секунды. Ему просто не терпелось услышать эти слова из уст доктора. Ему не терпелось увидеть теплоту и радость в его глазах. Ему не терпелось увидеть счастливое лицо его матери._

_Глаза мальчика почти всегда такие круглые до невозможности. Врачи считают, что у него не будет прежней жизни после лечения. Его глаза почти всегда открыты. Он спит ночью с открытыми глазами._

_Врачи считают, что у он слишком много думает насчет матери. Ведь он даже не знает, что его мать больше не желает видеть его в своем доме и вообще в радиусе около пяти миль._

Я жалею людей, которые хотят видеть в других только хорошее и видят абсолютно другое, но до сих пор верят в их добро, зарытое где-то глубоко внутри них. Но это не так.

_Мальчик с круглыми глазами радостно улыбается своему новому знакомому. Его зовут Джерард, и он тоже ненормальный._

_Но Джерард не разделяет радости со своим другом. Он мрачно смотрит на него, сверля взглядом в его лице огромную дырку. Заправив выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо улыбающегося мальчика, парень спросил:_

_\- Тебе сколько лет?_

_\- Мне пятнадцать! Я уже совсем взрослый! А тебе сколько?_

_\- А мне вот девятнадцать, и я полностью убедился в том, что ты ни черта не смыслишь в жизни._

_Звонко рассмеявшись, мальчик вытянул руки вперед прямо перед носом Джерарда, оголяя тонкие запястья. Зеленые глаза быстро пробежались по множеству шрамов и вновь возвратились к карим сияющим глазам._

_\- Это ты ни черта не смыслишь в жизни. И я все еще верю, что ты умеешь красиво улыбаться!_

Я жалею людей, которые имеют свою вторую половинку и клянутся ей в вечной любви.

Но это не так.

_Мокрые пряди волос прилипли ко лбу мальчика, который блаженно улыбался и переводил сбившееся дыхание, глубоко дыша. Парень рядом так же лежал, как мальчик, но он не улыбался._

_Джерард любил Фрэнка так сильно, как могло его черное сердце, наполненное ненавистью к людям, злостью к судьбе, тоской и отчужденностью. Он любил его по-настоящему и желал ему только счастья, самого настоящего._

_Повернув голову в сторону мальчика, парень обнял его за талию и притянул к себе за поцелуем, а тот охотно ответил ему. Отстранившись, он тихо прошептал, прижавшись лбом к лбу мальчика:_

_\- Я люблю тебя, Фрэнки. Очень сильно._

Я жалею людей, которые покончили свою жизнь самоубийством. Они всегда будут думать, что так смогут уйти от проблем, от всего мира. Но это не так.

_Фрэнк проснулся от того, что рядом никого не было. Медленно проведя ладонью по пустому, прохладному месту, он тут же открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Матрац скрипнул от резкого движения и спустя секунду затих. Обведя белоснежную комнату испуганным взглядом, мальчик приглушенно прошептал:_

_\- Джерард?..._

_Ответом ему послужила тишина._

_Он решил, что парень вышел из комнаты по нужде, или же его вызвали на опрос по поводу состояния. Мальчик обратно лег в постель и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в бездну сна._

_А на следующее утро, зайдя в ванную комнату, Фрэнк обнаружил своего любимого мертвым, повешенным на грубом крючке для полотенец, который был слишком высок для мальчика._

_Он всегда просил Джерарда повесить его полотенце, потому что ему с трудом удавалось сделать это самому._

_Отчаянно крича и обнимая холодное безжизненное тело парня, мальчик рыдал в голос. Его с трудом оттащили от Джерарда и вкололи успокоительного._

Но я не жалею себя. Потому что я все так же режусь, как раньше, все так же жду свою маму, как прошлом, все так же хочу видеть в людях только хорошее, как никогда, все так же клянусь в вечной любви Джерарду, как когда-то, все так же думаю о самоубийстве, как прежде.

_\- Потому что мир, Фрэнки, тоже ждет чего-то хорошего, но только от самих людей, а не от еще какого-нибудь мира, как Земля, - сказал парень, впервые улыбнувшись за весь год их с мальчиком знакомства._


End file.
